Blind
Aureole Faye Bellerose, CEO and Owner of Bellerose Design. The company designs make-up and other beauty products, and since Aureole took over from her now deceased parents at the age of 24, they have not only rolled out a fashion design line, but have made major pushes with some decent success in accessing the U.S. Market and to become more popular. They are already extremely popular in Europe. Originally headquartered in San Francisco, a new fashion headquarters has been opened in New York City where the CEO has moved rumored to keep a closer eye on her pet project. Miss Bellerose is in her mid-20s, beautiful to the point she has even modeled for her own company from a pre-teen to even now, and very much single. She is heavily involved in charity work and even willing to get her hands dirty with community service, and has quite a popular public face in Europe; one of which she hopes to spread to the U.S. Blind is someone that has worked in different places across the world, and has very little fame. Handling street level crime that is immediately in progress, she is not known to do investigations or be involved in the heroic community. She constantly wears night vision goggles and a purple-ish/white armor. Background Aureole Faye Bellerose is the daughter of Mariah Bellerose and David DeJarnett. During marriage, her mother never took her husband's name, nor did her daughter as the Bellerose Design has always been in their family, and their family name. She was raised as the perfect little girl to be seen, but not to speak. David spoiled her at times, the times he did pay attention to her, mostly so he could brag to his friends about how he has spoiled his daughter, not because of any love for her. She was used by them, given all she needed and more, but treated like a doll. Aureole was broken early. It was her awakening as a mutant that actually helped her understand human emotion and learn compassion. It was then that she wanted to do more with your life, but realized she would always have the road blocks of her parents. So, she got rid of them during the supervillain uprising, when the heroes were missing, and right before the marriage of the worlds. By doing so, she freed herself and took control of the company, though there were some difficulties as it suffered damage from the invasion of the aliens. She did all she always wanted and more! She was free, and she wanted to share that freedom with others through charity and community service. The heroing was a mistake, but one she loved, a thing of chance. And now Aureole does it for fun, and to help that random person. She is Blind, seeing only what is before her in that instance, and not beyond. She chooses to be this way; for now. Personality Aureole Faye Bellerose has three sides to her. The first side is what she shows to the public. The beautiful heir that works hard and plays amazingly with fast cars on race tracks for publicity, fundraisers and charity events for the less fortunate, kissing babies, and dating handsome men. The second side is what she shows to her business partners and those in the underworld. The hard edges are revealed, but where they are so sharp people do not always know they were cut till she is walking away. Cut throat and effective, she can seem very cruel at times. The third side is Blind. Blind is when she puts on a mask and flies. Not literally, but rather with grapple lines. She moves to feel free, and the first time she fought people was in college. She was only wearing a baseball cap and men's clothing with her breasts bound. She broke one of their arms and it felt good. The girl that she saved, that stole a kiss from her thinking she was a cute, young boy made her feel even better. She is not always self-serving; her charity and community service is done from the heart because she believes in the events. The fact she has to hurt people to get what she wants or even deal with the black market is just part of life, and life is beautiful and ugly. That does not mean Aureole did not wish she could be beautiful all the time, but she is human. Logs *TBA Gallery